


Your highness is mistaken

by dancey94



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal Extended Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Char believes Johann sneaks out of his room to indulge in nightly activities with the visiting queen. There is no end to his heartache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on the [amazing prompt](http://dancey94.tumblr.com/post/151845242277/desperatelyseekingcannibals)  
> i realised i wrote something slightly different than what You might have expected...  
> i don't think i made it worse though so ... that's a shame? success?

The night was in bloom.

It was one of those nights when the stars reminded Char of the many things that we cannot change or predict. The sky was as clear as it could get and the moon was like a half of a silver coin.

Char was standing on his balcony, leaning against the rail, and was staring hopefully into the darkness as the gentle brushes of wind ruffled his hair.

After an evening of negotiations and political discussions, Char found himself exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a moment alone. Although, there was one person he would allow to disturb him at any given moment, day and night.

Char had long ago admitted to himself that he fell for his physician and that Johann Struensee was his weak spot. He could only hope that no one else noticed that. It wasn’t wise to give the court a reason for rumours, even less wise to have feelings for a man who was technically a foreigner and who wasn’t of noble origin.

Etiquette was tricky.

Etiquette be damned, thought Char, as his heart started beating faster at the mere thought of doctor Struensee. He considered it extremely funny and ironic that his uncle couldn’t have known that the doctor he had brought to the country to take care of his nephew would turn to be the object of said nephew’s affection.

As much as he tried to conceal his feelings, Char often caught himself glancing slightly too long in Johann’s direction or babble until he would realise he had to stop immediately. There was no reason for anyone to know the truth, especially since Char didn’t know how to act in his position.

That night he needed to focus. A queen of another country was in his castle and he had to present himself as a worthy candidate to have negotiations with. He had to act maturely. Even if most of the talking was done by his uncle, still the regent of the country.

Three more months and he would be twenty-one. Three more months and he would become a legitimate king of the country.

Still, he could not change the law or common expectations and he would not be able to act on his feelings. It was the last possible moment for him to talk to Johann. Char was prepared to swallow the sour rejection and move on, he had almost convinced himself that he could.

And to be completely honest, he saw Struensee’s gaze as it shifted from the queen’s lips to her eyes during the dinner.

Why did he ever allow Johann to join his table? Naturally, to see more of him. He regretted his decision as it meant that Johann could see more of the beautiful ladies that often occupied his table.

Pathetic, Char thought and as he was about to withdraw to his room, he heard a noise in the corridor. Probably only a servant, he assumed.

The steps were louder and louder, as the person passed Char’s chamber and then moved on, further down the corridor.

It was Johann. Char was certain. He could swear he knew the man’s way of walking and he could almost smell the man on the other side of the door. Doctor Struensee was sneaking out of his room. Where?

Char stepped inside and quietly approached his door. He put his right ear to the wood, trying to detect where Johann was going and if that was truly the doctor wandering around the castle in the middle of the night.

When the steps faded almost completely, Char pushed the door and peaked in the direction of the faint echo. He leaned more and more and finally decided to follow the person in question.

He had to descend the stairs and then go through the room for the servants. He followed the slight noise to the laundry room. The person he suspected to be Struensee was quiet but fast. Char made all the effort not to be noticed as he placed his feet gently and carefully on the stone floor.

A turn to the right, then to the left, and he was in a staircase that led to one of the guestrooms. Char gasped but he covered his mouth with his palm before anyone could hear.

Someone sneaked into the queen’s chamber and Char could either raise the alarm, simultaneously having to figure out an excuse what he was doing in the middle of the night, following someone, or he could try to learn if it was his physician for a personal visit at the queen.

In the middle of his very chaotic decision-making, Char wanted to laugh at a stray thought that Johann could actually help in negotiations if he did a good job in the queen’s bed.

There was little time so Char ascended the stairs and again leant to put an ear to the wooden door. At the beginning, he thought he wouldn’t hear anything and cursed but then it turned out that he didn’t hear anything because it was precisely the silence that surrounded the room on the other side.

When a faint moan reached Char’s ear, the prince closed his eyes. Images of Johann touching, caressing and pleasuring the queen’s body, instead of his own, flooded Char’s mind and, like a hurricane, wreaked havoc. Like a conquered city, Char felt his walls too weak to hold the defence. He was on the verge of tears.

His body bent in half and he had to lean against the wall not to fall. Not wanting to make any noise, he refrained from taking a deep breath.

Char waited a minute and decided that he couldn’t stay there any longer. The queen’s night guest could leave any moment and Char had no excuse as to why he was there. Except that he was jealous and curious, and he really didn’t want to hold onto the last thread of hope that it wasn’t Johann on the other side of the door.

The way back to his chamber was probably the longest he had ever had to make. His body felt impossibly heavy, his legs and head felt as if made of lead. His knees, on the other hand, were made of rubber.

When he reached his room, he took a few more steps toward the fireplace and started the fire. He was certain he would not sleep at all that night. He was tempted to leave and check Johann’s room. Perhaps he was wrong altogether and it was someone else in the queen’s room at that moment.

No. Char had seen the way Struensee was looking at the woman and it was exactly the way he wanted the doctor to look at him. It was the way Char looked at Johann when no one was watching. It was hunger, utter fascination and desire.

Tears could no longer be withheld and the prince burst, crying silently but with all the force. Suddenly, he remembered his every mistake in life, every moment of embarrassment and every minutest flaw of his. It was a cry of over twenty years of failures and disappointments. Char was sure he could put out the fire with his tears.

He couldn’t stop for over ten minutes. Then, the force faded and the cry turned into a sob. Char took the sheets from his bed and wrapped it around himself, creating a cocoon that he used also for wiping his tears and his nose. He was disgusting but at that moment no one could see him and, frankly, he wouldn’t even care if anyone did.

It looked as if he had created a nest for himself. He was sitting by the fireplace, remembering who he was and that it was for the best that he was indirectly rejected before he could make a fool of himself. His focus could be placed on the country and on looking for a more proper candidate for a spouse.

No. Actually, during that unfortunate night, Char decided he would never marry.

 

It was knocking at his door that awoke him. Char opened his eyes and saw daylight entering his chamber through the windows. It must have been almost noon.

His head hurt and his eyes felt heavy. They must have been red and swollen after all the crying he did during the night. Eventually, he must have fallen asleep and now he probably skipped breakfast.

The knocking repeated and Char remembered someone was standing by his door. He stood up, still entangled in the sheets that he quickly threw at the bed, and approached the door to his chamber. Reluctantly, he opened it.

The sight that welcomed him was heart-breaking.

Johann’s worried expression made Char close his eyes to prevent from seeing the fake concern of the doctor.

“May I come in?”

Char sighed and shook his head.

“It must have been very early in the morning that I fell asleep. Just give me a moment and I will be downstairs.”

“The queen missed you at breakfast. Your uncle engaged her in a conversation but I believe she likes you more.”

Johann smiled reassuringly, a gesture that caused Char more pain than anything.

“Your highness?” Struensee addressed the prince, a title Char didn’t like to hear coming from Johann’s mouth. Not anymore. He was a prince and he would be addressed as one.

However, it was the doctor’s tone that revealed his real intentions. He was worried, genuinely. Char had missed breakfast and must have looked utterly miserable. There must have been something wrong.

“Go, attend the queen, make sure she leaves satisfied.” Char barked and shut the door violently. He had to change and make himself presentable. If not for the sake of the queen, then for Johann to see what he lost, what could have been.

He appeared in the main hall after half an hour, looking for his uncle and the queen. Yet, the first person to approach him was Struensee.

“The queen is in the garden. It’s a beautiful day and she wanted to get some fresh air.”

“Thank you. Is my uncle with her?”

“Yes.” Johann nodded but Char wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he was avoiding his eyes since the morning.

The prince walked out of the castle and took a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus. While scanning the garden in searching for the queen, Char was joined by is physician once again.

“Your highness?” The title sounded broken and weak, like a plea.

“I do not need you, Struensee. You may go.” Char’s tone wasn’t harsh but disdainful. He was trying to get rid of the man.

“Your highness, if you could spare me only a moment?”

“Can’t you see that I’m busy? An important guest has visited us. I don’t have time for your unsolicited advice.” That tone was definitely firmer and expressing a serious threat.

“Forgive me, your highness. Perhaps later, then. After the queen has left.” Johann suggested and left.

A long day and probably a long week awaited Char. He started with the priority that was the negotiations with the queen at that time. He would deal with Johann later.

 

Queen Caroline Matilda left in the afternoon, to make it to the border by nightfall. Char had to admit she was a very beautiful young woman and her politics was without a flaw. He wished he was as strong as she appeared to him. He wished he had whatever she had that attracted Johann. Perhaps it was the case of a set of boobs and a different hole down there.

The prince cursed himself for being so crude and primitive in his thinking.

He moved to his study after the queen had left, and began his practice with the piano. It was his uncle’s idea for Char to have piano lessons, to keep him busy as a young man. With time, Char came to like playing and used the instrument as a catalyst for his emotions.

His uncle being busy planning his own visit to the queen’s castle, Char was left alone and he cherished that. Thankfully, Johann decided not to pursue whatever interest he had, giving the prince his freedom for the day.

It was only at dinner, later in the evening, when all they sat by a long table, and Char was forced to swallow his meal, knowing Struensee was observing him.

Char’s uncle was lost in thought and not particularly interested in his nephew, which allowed the prince to leave right after dinner and retire to his bedchamber.

He was stopped in the corridor, right before he was about to open the door, with a firm grip on his forearm.

“Your highness…”

Char closed his eyes, sighed and felt a shiver run through him. He recognised the voice immediately.

“Struensee.” The prince heard his own voice break, overwhelmed by the power with which Johann held his arm. It wasn’t a painful grip but, on the psychological level, Char felt disempowered. In that moment, it wasn’t Struensee standing before him but his uncle – strong and determined. Memories of every argument which Char lost and every moment when his uncle undermined him flooded his mind.

“May we talk? As your physician, I’ve noticed-”

“Come inside. Don’t start on the corridor, for everyone to hear.”

Char was proud that he managed to keep his voice calm and firm.

They entered the chamber. The prince stood by the fireplace, where he lit a few candles. Johann’s back was almost leaning against the door, but then, the man moved forwards, towards Char. The prince’s heart beat faster as he remembered the previous night. Vividly. That was how he imagined the scene had gone – Struensee entered the queen’s chamber and approached her, one step at a time, like a predator. And she surrendered.

He would not. He was ready to let go of his physician and throw him out of the court.

Yet, with every Johann’s step, Char felt weaker and weaker. He wanted to put up a hand, indicating that he didn’t wish Struensee to come any closer, but he couldn’t find the strength to do so.

Mere inches away from the prince, Johann spoke.

“Is this about your uncle?”

“What?” Char asked, taken aback.

“Forgive me my straightforwardness, your highness, but I have only your best interest in mind. This morning, when you opened the door, I saw your bloodshed eyes. You seemed tense the whole day and I was wondering if that had to do something with your uncle.”

“No, actually.”

Struensee nodded, obviously disappointed. Silence lasted a few seconds and then, Char was struck by a brilliant thought. He was a prince, a royal figure. In three months he would be king. Yet, he was afraid of his physician. He was afraid of his own feelings and he let himself be terrorised by a person who could be beheaded at Char’s one word.

Char was in power, not Struensee. He didn’t have to play games with the man.

“I think I would prefer if you weren’t my physician anymore.”

Johann’s eyes widened in shock and confusion. He blinked and looked at Char, his gaze piercing.

“Naturally, I will accept whatever fate you have for me, but may I ask - why?”

“I…” Char put his elbow on the mantelpiece to support himself. “I cannot…”

“Your highness…” Johann took another step in the prince’s direction but hesitated. “Char.”

The way Struensee spoke made Char’s heart weak but he knew it was inappropriate for a physician to address his master by his Christian name. There should be a punishment for that.

“I cannot… let you stay here. Not when you… misbehave, you disobey, you…” Char raised his head high and took a deep breath. “I will not allow for my guests to be misled and abused.”

“Pardon me?” Johann seemed genuinely bewildered.

“No need for games, Struensee. I’m generous enough that I will allow you to leave the court quietly. I don’t want a scandal and I don’t wish for more instances like last night to happen.”

“So it is about your uncle?”

“What?” It was Char’s turn to act baffled.

“I saw him sneak out of his room last night.”

Now, that was a turn the prince wasn’t anticipating.

“You saw my uncle?”

“I heard a noise in the middle of the night. It disturbed my nightly reading and I decided to check what it was. I was relieved when I saw your uncle in the corridor. Then, I looked through the window and noticed the light in the guest chamber was still on. The queen blew out the candles around ten to fifteen minutes later, exactly the amount of time it would take for your uncle…”

“To go there.” Char finished the sentence with blank eyes. “So it wasn’t you I followed.”

“You went after him?”

“I heard the noise, too. I had seen you look at the queen during dinner and assumed…”

“It must have been simply my charm. I wasn’t interested in the queen. But your uncle-”

“My uncle looks for ways to become a king anyway. If he cannot rule here, he will marry a queen and take over another country.”

The realisation sunk in and Char could barely stand. It was a good decision to support on the mantelpiece.

“I thought that was why you were so upset.”

“No.” The prince answered absent-mindedly, already considering the consequences of his uncle’s scheme.

“I will leave you now, your highness.” Johann said and moved to the door, when Char’s voice slashed the air.

“I still want you out of the court. I’ll find another physician.”

Struensee hung his head, sorrow filling his features. He should have silently accept the prince’s decision but he couldn’t.

“Have I done something wrong?”

Char’s lips formed a tight line. If he opened his mouth, he would give a small speech about his feelings and he would be lost. The prince closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the sad face of the man by the door.

“Is there no way for me to penance?”

“It’s enough that you exist, Struensee.” Char said harshly. “I am grateful for your care, for every time you were with me when I needed you, for every night and day you stayed by my bed when I was sick. But I cannot keep you here anymore. Not when I know that I cannot truly have you by my side. I cannot make you love if you don’t. I’m doing it for my well-being so I hope you’ll understand.”

There, he said it. He let the words flow out of his mouth carelessly. But he was a prince and he was allowed to do what he wanted.

Struensee was still standing by the door, lips parted in shock. It took him a moment to compose and when he did, he realised Char had turned his back towards him.

His steps were so quiet, the prince couldn’t have heard them. Johann moved towards the fireplace and stopped only an inch away from Char’s back.

“I do.” Struensee whispered, full of hope and sorrow. If he had to leave the court, he wanted to at least let the prince know that he reciprocated his feelings.

“What?” Char turned abruptly, almost jumping when he saw Johann’s face so close to his.

“I do love you, your highness. It is unfortunate that I come from a different social class and that we are both men, but I do love you. And I would hate if you believed otherwise.”

“You… love me?”

“I wasn’t interested in the queen because my mind and my heart already belonged to someone. It’s not true that you cannot have me by your side. I will always be by your side. Always. You have my as a friend, as an advisor and as a doctor. Forgive me, that in the time we live, I cannot be anything more to you.”

“Yes, you can. You can. Johann, you can.”

Char threw caution to the wind and threw himself at Johann. They embraced each other tightly, like friends who didn’t see each other for years. It pained him that Struensee was right - that in the time and place they lived, it would be extremely difficult, if not entirely impossible, for them to have a happy ending.

Char wanted to cry. His eyes were on the verge of letting it rain, but the man looked at Johann’s face – his eyes and lips – and he decided that the tears that were threatening to fall would be the tears of joy.

The prince leant closer, almost drowning in the warm embrace, and pressed his lips to Johann’s. It felt amazing. He had imagined those lips on the queen’s body and very often on his own but none of the fantasies felt as good as the reality. Johann’s lips were like a soft pillow, his scent engulfing them both. Char wished he could remember that moment forever but his mind was like a blank page, free of worries and fears.

Johann pressed another gentle kiss to the prince’s lips, then, to his right cheek and to his lips again.

When they pulled back, Johann couldn’t help himself.

“Do you still want me gone?”

Char chuckled and felt the tears fall. It was a relieving stream of joy and sorrow, of everything he had to go through and everything he had feared. Johann kissed Char’s eyes and smiled reassuringly at the man before him. He would let him cry all through the night if he felt the need to. And he would stay by his side forever.


End file.
